Cato Wins! (One shot)
by Imaginegirl881
Summary: In the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta won by shooting an arrow in Cato's hand, but what if Cato realised it a second before Katniss shot the arrow and moved his hand, would it change the ending?


******Heyy guys so as u know im madly in love with Cato and I decided to write a story of him winning instead! Cuz in my crazy mixed up world this is ****how I think the HG should hav ended! Enjoy :)**

**********Cato Wins!**

**Cato**

The games are almost over and District Two will soon have yet another victor. I just got to find those District Twelve Lovers. I make my way through the forest, spear in hand, trying to find any signs of life. The sooner I kill them, the sooner I will be crowned victor and get to go home. All of a sudden, I hear screaming. It gets closer and I realise it's howling and growling. Then I see them, big, wolf-like creatures with razor sharp claws, emerging from the bushes. Muttations. No question about it. I've never seen these mutts, but they're no natural-born animals. I stay still for a moment, hoping they won't notice me, but they do and start to charge towards me. At that, I drop my spear and bolt out of there as fast as I can. I smash through the trees and see them, District Twelve. And they see me too. Fire Bitch shoots an arrow at me which hits my chest and uselessly falls aside.

''He's got some kind of armor!'' I hear her shout. Ha! That's right, bitch!

They brace themselves as if they think I'm going to fight, but I dart right between them and keep running towards the Cornucopia. See ya, losers! I finally reach the golden horn and hoist myself up. Made it! I crouch down, hands on my knees, panting. I am drenched in sweat, gasping for air. Then I hear the Lovers coming up.

''Can they climb it?'' I manage to cough out. ''What?'' The Fire Bitch shouts back. ''He said, 'Can they climb it?'' Thanks Lover Boy, but I'm still going to kill you. I regain my breath and look down at the mutts that are beginning to assemble. The pack backs up as if to make room, one of them, a good-sized mutt with silky waves of blond fur and emerald green eyes, leaps onto the horn and stands on its hind legs. There's something about it that makes it so familiar. And then I notice the collar with the number 1 inlaid with jewels and it hits me… this mutt is not only one of the tributes but it's Glimmer. The blond fur, green eyes, the number, it's definitely Glimmer. But how? How is it possible? I scan the rest of the pack, taking in various sizes and colours. I see a small one with a red coat and amber eyes… it's that damn Ginger! And there is the smallest mutt, with dark glossy fur, huge brown eyes and a woven straw collar that read 11. Must be that 12 year old girl who hoped around in the trees. But then my eyes catch one mutt in particular. Dark brown fur, hazel eyes, medium build. It can only be one person I know, Clove. My heart sinks at the sight of her, teeth bared in hatred. Oh, Clove! What have they done to you!

''Kill it, Peeta! Kill it!'' My attention snaps back at the two Lovers fighting off the mutts. I know I should kill now, when I still have the chance. I get up, pain still in my stomach from that hardcore running, but I've recovered enough to hurl them over the side to their deaths if I wanted to. The Fire Bitch arms her bow but her arrow ends up taking out a mutt. I know this is my chance and I charge at Lover Boy. I take him in one of my deathly headlocks, cutting off his air. He claws helplessly at my arm. Then Fire Bitch aims one of her last arrows at my head. I laugh ''Shoot me and he goes down with me.'' She knows I'm right and she'd do anything to save his life. I tighten my grip and see that his lips are turning blue. I can kill him now and use his body as a weapon against her. I stop laughing and smile. Yes, that's a very good plan. All of a sudden, Lover Boy raises his finger and draws an X on the back of my hand with his blood. My smile drops as I realise what it means. I instantly move my hand a second before she shoots the arrow.

The arrow pieces Lover Boy's neck and an agonizing cry comes afterwards. His cannon fires and I look over to the Fire Bitch her eyes starting to tear up after she realised what she's done. I throw the body aside and it falls down to the mutts. The Fire Bitch takes out another arrow, but before she can shoot, I knock the weapon out of her hands and take her by the neck. She struggles to get out of my hold, kicking and screaming, but my grip only tightens harder. I take her over the edge where her feet are dangling from the hungry mutts. She starts to kick and scream again and manages to kick me in my weak spot. I stumble back and let go of her. She falls at the tip of the horn, holding on not to fall. I manage to get back up and tower over her. It would be so easy to just kick her off but why not have a little fun? I start to laugh. ''You know, it's funny how you did everything in your power to keep Lover Boy alive and yet you're the one who killed him.'' Fresh tears sting her eyes and she looks up to me. This makes me grin, knowing I caused her more pain. ''Why don't you go join your friends?'' She simply nods and knows what's coming next. ''See ya, Fire Bitch!'' And with that, I kick her hard and she falls to the mutts. She lays there as the mutts begin to devour her. Then I see the Clove mutt on top of her, ripping her to shreds. I smile and think. 'She's all yours Clove!' The mutt bits her by neck and her cannon fires. Then the trumpets go off and Claudious Templesmith's voice booms into the arena. ''Ladies and gentlemen, our victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Cato!'' I did it! I won! A hovercraft comes and picks me up, the peacekeeper inside congratulates me. I'm so proud of myself now I can carry on my tradition and I'm going to live in the Victors Village! But even though I'm really happy my thought goes back to the Clove mutt. I wish Clove was here with me, so we could have gone back to District Two together.

**So? What did u think? Plzz review or comment and let me know if u liked it!**


End file.
